Transcendent (Scrap Boys)
Character Groups Transcendent - Scrap Boys ' ' Who is the leader? - Regan Haarlan. Isaiah’s (Captain Haar’s) brother. They always ran scams together to gather some scraps of Empyrians for their survival. Although Regan is the older brother, he treats Isaiah very much as his equal. Together they managed to pull together enough money through their heists to buy their very own ship so that they can fulfill their lifelong dream of owning their own Tavern ship and reaping the profits. He is fiercely protective of Isaiah. In addition to Isaiah, through their time together they have also picked up a couple other orphans into their misfit bunch. Isaiah Haarlan - Regan’s younger brother. Hal Vince - A young orphan child that Regan and Isaiah take in. The gender of this character remains fluid and anonymous throughout the entire story. Hal is smaller but incredibly quick witted and has nimble lock-picking fingers. Hal is picked up from one of the ships they loot known as Garalius. Okhuse - Okhuse was a lone felvar orphan that focused on stowing away on ships in secret and using a parasail to move from ship to ship. Okhuse has a particular interest in stealing (and hoarding) knives and weaponry. He attempts to steal from Regan, but is caught and ultimately Regan allows him a chance to join their group. ' ' Soapbox: “Survival is key.” Elevate to a Group? - By soapbox. They stick together for survival. Homophily - Personalities/Who are they? - This is a group of orphaned younger boys who banded together with only one goal in mind. To survive. The ideals of this group have been shaped by the fact that they have been treated poorly and a deep desire to want to live their life without having to answer to those who wish to simply take advantage of them and use them as servants. This group initially starts with Isaiah and Regan, though through time they come to meet two others in similar situations who they welcome into their group. This group is led by Regan, the oldest and most experienced of the bunch. They begin as a transcendent character group, rebel orphans and free spirits who do what they need to get their bare necessities. Although they commit thievery and scams to get their needs, they are not inherently bad characters. ' ' Geographics - This character group initially begins working for a ship in the Hasev Skies known as The Drimsby. This is a ship that relies mostly on child labor (generally orphans) to get dismal and repetitive tasks done similar to factory work. They receive meager portions of food and cramped beds in return for their grueling work. Much of the work on this particular ship consists of labor surrounding the repair and construction of ship parts that are in turn sold for a profit that the captain of the ship reaps all the benefit from. Later, after their escape, the boys take a small dinghy of their own to sail the skies with and begin their scams and thievery across the Hasev Skies, through the slip and ultimately to the Runab Skies where they will come across the other two members that join their group. Culturally - The orphan boys begin in a culture that leaves them with little to know free-will, which is what becomes the driving force for their plan to escape. Occupations - Because there are no rules in this environment, our characters do not work for anything, but fight for everything. Food, once come across, is distributed in a pure natural selection, the fittest will survive way. Afterwards, they achieve their freedom and work as equals in their ploys, scams, and thievery antics.